


三厂脑洞27

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [54]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 这次说一下小章鱼和大明星饼饼。





	三厂脑洞27

先是小章鱼。  
GV世界里的蓝爵是外星章鱼哦！本体就是大只章鱼样外星人，触手！  
和明轩生下来的当然是小小章鱼，因为混合了人类基因，所以不会有蓝爵那么大啦。  
小章鱼小时候就是Q弹Q弹的，粉粉色的胖触手。喝奶多了就会膨胀，然后捏一下就会吐奶！最喜欢粘着明轩，会扒在明轩奶子上吸奶！洗澡的时候也会和明轩一起泡澡。  
因为有吸盘，明轩身上总是有小章鱼的吸盘印子，弟弟们一开始以为是蓝爵虐待他，后来发现是小章鱼太粘人了！  
大概就是撕下来那种粘人程度吧。  
然后伯邑考过去玩的时候有点羡慕，回家和江枫说也好想要小兔兔哦。然后就生下了小兔兔，但是是魔性兔兔！类似于恶属性的考考！很多只呢！白兔黑兔灰兔奶牛兔都有。  
还很小不能变成人的时候就很黑了，去小章鱼那里玩：“呐呐，要不要试试喝奶？”  
小章鱼：“可是你还是小兔兔诶根本没有奶。”  
但是不管！会咬着小章鱼！毕竟小兔兔小时候比小章鱼大！  
后来小兔兔就跟着小章鱼一起去母星的星系开发星球了，那时候也都能变成人类啦。  
小兔兔也没有章鱼大了，经常会被章鱼触手缠住中出呢！  
章鱼们去建设星球，兔兔们就在家准备食物，送过去之后看到老公身上的机油污渍和汗水根本控制不住！  
“要不要用我擦一擦身体？”  
小章鱼：不了吧。  
但是没用！会自己蹭过去哦！  
总之就是青梅竹马的故事惹。

大明星饼饼的话，就是整个世界只有一个饼，其他都是糕！  
不要在意繁衍问题，我们这是里番，没用逻辑的哦。  
大家都把饼饼当成老婆，但是饼饼每次都很认真强调“不是老婆”。  
拍戏的时候床戏都是真的哦，无惨也是真的哦！所以剧组的群演是修罗场选拔模式！  
饼饼还有自己的飞机杯倒模，完美复制双穴体验！  
饼饼：“为什么我要给这种东西代言，好羞耻啊！”  
但是糕们就每年都会买限定款！  
“老婆的飞机杯真是太棒了！”  
“不是老婆！”  
然后飞机杯灵异事件就是有的时候飞机杯会和饼的穴通感，操飞机杯的时候好像操饼一样哦，饼也会有感觉。  
其他的没啥了，总之这就是一个饼饼是超级可爱的大明星的故事！


End file.
